Siapa Yang Di Sukai, Oga ?
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Furuichi selalu gemas terhadap Oga yang terlihat pura-pura gak peka sama perasaan dua wanita yang menyukainya dan Furuichi pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan pada Oga, siapa yang disukainya/"Mau tahu atau tidak? Kalau mau turuti syaratnya"/"Oga no Baka"/...


**Siapa yang Oga Suka ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamir : Beelzebub milik Ryuhei Tamura**

**.**

**Warning : Penulisan gak sesuai EYD, OOC (MUNGKIN), masih banyaknya Typo dimana-mana, BL, dll…**

**.**

**Pairing : Oga Tatsumi x Furuichi Takayuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review diakhir yah **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furuichi Takayuki tidak pernah mengerti tentang sahabatnya yaitu Oga Tatsumi dalam hal asmara. Furuichi tahu kalau Hilda dan Kunieda Aoi yang merupakan dua gadis seksi dan cantik amat sangat menyukai Oga. Tapi Oga sama sekali tidak peka atau pura-pura tidak peka terhadap perasaan dua gadis itu, entahlah Furuichi sangat tidak paham. Sering kali Furuichi bertanya pada Oga tapi hanya dijawab dengan cengiran yang entah apa maksudnya. Yang pasti, Furuichi sangat mengutuk sahabatnya yang bodoh itu karena sudah mengabaikan dua gadis cantik itu, kalau Furuichi yang disukai jelas Furuichi akan senantiasa senang dan menerima keduanya ya maklumlah status jomblonya seakan kutukkan yang enggan lepas.

Kini Furuichi, baby Beel, dan Oga tengah menikmati potongan cake vanilla yang dibuat oleh ibu Furuichi. Ya Oga tengah berkunjung kerumah Furuichi untuk sekedar bermain game bersama. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Oga sering berkunjung kerumah Furuichi bahkan menginap pun sering terlebih ketika mereka terlalu larut dalam bermain game.

"Oi baby Beel, jangan makan berantakan." Ucap Oga sembari membersihkan cream yang menempel pipi baby Beel.

"Oga, kau tidak berminat mencari ibu untuk baby Beel ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ya untuk membantu mu lah."

"Sudah ada Hilda yang pengasuh baby Beel."

"Jadi kau sudah memilih Hilda-san ?"

"…"

"Oga, aku yakin kau itu pura-pura gak peka. Aku juga yakin kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai antara Hilda-san atau Kunieda-senpai."

"Cih, kau sungguh sok tahu Furuichi."

"Lalu, siapa yang kau suka Oga ?"

"Rahasia."

"Ahhh… kau pelit sekali sih."

"Mau tahu ?"

"Iya."

"Tunggu sampai baby Beel tertidur dulu."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Mau tahu atau tidak ? kalau mau turuti syaratnya."

"Yayayaya baiklah."

.

.

.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh aku lelah." Gumam Furuichi sembari meletakan stik playsthepanienya.

"Oii Furuichi ayo kita main lagi.."

"Gamau, aku lelah… lihat bahkan baby Beel saja sudah tertidur." Furuichi memperhatikan Beel yang sudah tertidur nyenyak disebelah Oga. Setelahnya Oga memindahkan Beel keatas kasur Furuichi dan menyelimutinya. Lalu Oga melirik kearah Furuichi yang tengah tiduran diatas lantai, sebuah seringai kini menghiasi wajah tampan Oga.

"Nah Furuichi, kau masih mau tahu siapa yang aku suka ?" Tanya Oga yang masih mempertahankan seringainya. Furuichi lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengangguk antusias kearah Oga. Dalam hati Furuichi bersyukur karena ia sebenarnya lupa mengenai hal itu dan kini malah Oga yang mengungatkannya.

Oga pun mendekati Furuichi dengan seringai yang masih terpasang diwajahnya, Furuichi langsung reflex mundur.

"Oga jangan memasang senyum seram gitu dan kenapa dekat-dekat sih ? risih tau."

"Diam ditempat Furuichi."

"Errr memangnya kenapa sih ?"

**GREB.** Tiba-tiba Oga memeluk Furuichi dan Furuichi hanya bisa cengo. Oga senang karena Furuichi tidak memberontak dan dideketkannya wajahnya pada telinga Furuichi. Oga pun meniup telinga Furuichi. Furuichi pun langsung sadar dari rasa kagetnya dan saat ia mau melepaskan pelukan Oga, Oga malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau mau tahu kan, siapa yang aku sukai ?" Bisik Oga ditelinga Furuichi. Furuichi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Orang yang aku sukai itu…" Oga sengaja memberi jeda "Adalah kau, Furuichi Takayuki-kun."

1%

2%

3%

4%

5%

…

100% LOADING COMPLETE~

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Teriakan badai Furuichi menggema satu rumah.

"UHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Baby Beel yang tengah tertidur pun bahkan langsung bangun dan menangis kencang.

Oga sendiri puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan kini ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Furuichi yang memerah.

"OGA NO BAKA !"

**-END-**

**YOSH. Selesai sudah fanfic pertama author di fandom ini **

**Saya milih pair OgaFuru karena mereka itu lucu banget :D**

**Nah, Reader-san, silakan berikan Review kalian yah **

**Sankyu…**

Omake

Furuichi berjalan lemas menuju sekolahnya. Kejadian semalam sungguh membuatnya tidak dapat tidur semalaman dan untungnya Oga dan baby Beel pulang sehingga ia bisa bebas bergalau ria semalaman. Sampai disekolah ia malas untuk masuk kekelasnya. Mungkin ia harus bolos dan atap sepertinya pilihan bagus untuk bolos. Ya alasannya bolos bukan hanya karena malas tapi karena ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat bertemu Oga nanti.

Furuichi pun akhirnya sampai di atap dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatap. Langit cerah menjadi pemandangan yang sungguh menentramkan hatinya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Furuichi.

BRAK.

Furuichi menengok kerah pintu dan melihat Oga yang tengah menenagkan baby Beel yang menangis. Furuichi menahan nafasnya dan berharap Oga tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan ia bisa segera kabur.

"Oi Furuichi jangan diam saja, bantu aku menenangkan baby Beel."

'sial, ternyata Oga tahu kalau aku juga ada diatap.' Rutuk Furuichi dalam hati.

Furuichi pun mendekati Oga dan membantu Oga untuk membuat susuk untuk baby Beel yang sepertinya tengah lapar. Selesai membuat susu, Furuichi pun memberikannya pada baby Beel yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ini baby Beel minum dan jangan menangis lagi yah." Ucap Furuichi.

"Dabuh." Balas baby Beel.

Baby Beel pun kini sudah tenang dengan meminum susunya. Suasana canggung pun mengisi antara Oga dan Furuichi. Furuichi pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mau mencoba sok sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Oga sebenarnya daritadi memperhatikan Furuichi.

"Oi Furuichi, kenapa sih ?"

"Apanya yang kenapa ?"

"Ya, kau kenapa ? tidak biasanya bolos dan sekarang kau aneh banget. Tiba-tiba jadi pendiem gitu dan sok sibuk lagi dengan ponsel."

"Biasa aja tuh."

"Cih, nah Furuichi kemarin kau tanyakan aku butuh ibu untuk baby Beel atau tidak ?"

"Hmn."

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi ibu untuk baby Beel ?"

Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.. Furuichi tersedak minuman yang tengah diminumnya karena pertanyaan Oga yang dadakan.

"Kenapa aku ?"

"Karena kan orang yang aku suka itu kamu, dan baby Beel juga suka kok sama kamu."

"OGAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Hahahahaha… Furuichi mukamu merah banget tuh."

"OGAAAAA NO BAKA!"

**-END BENERAN DEH-**

**~(^O^)~**


End file.
